


10 Years of TORN

by rainbowdots888



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: TORN being TORN. Let's celebrate the fact our favorite duet is still a thing with some romantic smut ;-)





	10 Years of TORN

It's just a smile at first, but a smile that promises so much. Then it's a caress, firm and wanted, the other's body touching his back and the unconscious rocking of slender hips against his own. Ryo bites his lips and closes his eyes. No one is watching them rehearse, and that's for the best. Their duet has been danced and sung so many times since 2008 that their staff is not paying attention anymore to their silhouettes meeting in the middle of the rehearsal room, meeting for the nth time, by heart, blindly but so deliciously it almost hurts.

 

Ohkura exhales in his neck, Ryo feels the warm air on his skin and the frantic beating of a heart he sometimes brags to know like the back of his hand through his own flesh. The tall guy is tired, he has been giving his everything and more during those last harsh months and the guitarist can feel the heavier body's weight on him. His friend is resting against him, not in his arms precisely, but still embraced, taking his time to take a breath, to be ready for more effort, more pain.

 

“You okay?...” He whispers when Ohkura stays still a little too long for it to be usual. Ryo does not move an inch, he loves that contact, he has missed it.

 

“Yeah... I'm just... Tired.”

 

The drummer lets his lips, consciously or not, brush the sensitive skin of Ryo's neck and it feels like a tender kiss after all these years. And suddenly, he's gone, throwing the guitarist off balance. Ryo realizes that he's been leaning on his friend all the time their weird embrace has lasted, that they've been supporting each other for a few seconds, a few minutes, he can't tell, among the oblivious staff running from one side of the room to the other.

 

“I'm going home” Ohkura declares, with a thick voice. Ryo could swear there's more in those words and that shy smile than meets the eye. But he's tired as well, and not so happy lately. Maybe he's just imagining things, maybe he just needs comfort.

 

His friend slowly grabs his bag and waves at him. The second after, he's vanished behind the studio door and all that remains of him is the burning memory of how his hands have felt on Ryo's hips.

 

****************  
  


Ryo hasn't slept that much lately, but he feels like it's not hours of sleep that he lacks, it's something else that he needs. Something that resides in the perfect red silhouette currently dancing in front of him. The rehearsal goes smoothly once again, they're so used to this song and choreography that his body finds the timings and the steps almost automatically. The only thing that is never the same is the very end of the song, how close the other is to him, the delicate friction of the soft fabric they're wearing and the embarrassing positioning of the drummer's long hands on him when the lights go off.

 

From his hips to his thighs. From friendship to way more. From ' _I'm okay_ ' to ' _I need you_ '.

 

Tonight, they're rehearsing with the new costumes for the first time and Ohkura's curly and messy hair are tickling his exposed skin. The drummer's fingers are more daring than ever, following the muscles of Ryo's back, along his hips, down to his thighs in a deliberate caress.

 

Once again the other's breath is hot and loud, his nose and lips pressed against his neck and Ryo feels his gut twitch with need. He'd turn around and give the other a hungry kiss if only they were alone. But the room is, as usual, buzzing with busy people. Yasu is here, even, playing a few chords on a chair in one corner of the room, throwing curious looks at them from time to time.

 

“What does it mean, Ohkura, your attitude?” Ryo whispers this time, hoping for a more than an ' _I'm going home_ ' kind of answer.

 

The other chuckles lightly and presses his large chest against Ryo's back. His hands are still resting on the guitarist's thighs and the hotness of the contact is almost unbearable.  
  


“... I need you,” Ohkura says with a small voice. Ryo is the only one to hear those words but it's like the whole room _knows_. “... now.”

 

He blushes like a teenager and gives a discreet cough when he notices how aroused the other is, and most of all, how contagious it is.

 

“Meet me outside. In two minutes. I... need... to take a breath, okay?”

 

“Sure,” the other murmurs in his ear, sounding like he can't control himself any longer.

 

****************  
  
Ryo has walked outside the rehearsal room, expecting Ohkura to be right there, next to the door, ready to ambush him. But no one's waiting for him and the long white hallway is desperately quiet. The door to their breakroom is slightly ajar, a few steps from his reach. There's light in the room, it must be the drummer because all the others have gone back home, the staff is still too busy to notice their little game and Yasu... Well, Yasu is kind of obsessed by the melody of their new song. Most likely, Yasu has guessed what's going on between them. He's not the kind of guy to interfere.

 

The guitarist feels like he's drunk, slowly walking towards the light, the tip of his fingers absentmindedly brushing the wall to his right. He's humming a melody, his blood is boiling.

 

Ryo steps into the room and smiles at the view.

 

Ohkura is here, waiting, still wearing his infamous red costume, with his shirt and vest unbuttoned all the way to his navel. The drummer is smiling, looking shy again. The time stops as he gets rid of his red gloves, slowly, so slowly it feels like days are gone before his large hands are finally naked and flying towards Ryo's jaw. They say nothing, everything has already been said and explained.

 

They just can't forget how good it feels to be together.

 

Ohkura's thumbs are tracing small circles on his cheeks. Ryo just stares. He stares at the intense dark eyes, at the enticing lips and the perfect nose, all those features he wants to kiss, to make his right now.

 

They firstly exchange a timid kiss, like a greeting, a welcome to their own world. When the drummer's lips become heavier on his and their tongues finally meet, it's too late, Ryo's entirely gone. He slams the door behind him and locks himself inside the room with the very object of his desire. His hands are already running over the smooth chest offered to his touch as the other purrs in their kiss. Ryo finds a button of the shirt, then a second, undoing them as fast as he can, given that Ohkura's lips are now on his neck and he can't think straight anymore.

 

They're moving, somehow, step after step, until the drummer's legs bang into the sofa's armrest. With a light push and a naughty smile, Ryo makes him tumble onto it, taking one good look once the other is elegantly lying down on the soft cushions. He's beautiful, hot, conscious of the trouble in Ryo's heart. Ohkura smiles knowingly and reaches for his lover's hand.

 

“Come.” He says, so low it's barely audible.

 

Ryo has lost his voice somewhere between the hallway and the break room, it's stuck deep inside his throat together with the lump of thick emotion he's trying to contain. Three steps and he's next to the sofa, looking down at the other. It's like he does not know where to start anymore after all this time. He feels useless, as troubled as the first time they've crossed the border together, ten years ago.

 

Ohkura sits up and without a word starts working on the buttons of his shirt, slowly undoing the clothes like he's opening a present. His lips run along the guitarist's chest, following the lines of his muscles until they're just resting at the waistband of his pants. The long fingers are already unzipping them and the sound of it is so loud in the silence of the room that it makes Ryo chuckle.

 

“What?” Ohkura asks, stopping his movements.

 

“Nothing.” Ryo's hand loses itself in the other's thick mane. “Just kiss me.”

 

In the matter of a second, the guitarist is naked and dragged down by powerful hands until he's straddling his lover, his bare skin caressed by the soft red fabric. He shivers and leans in to claim the tempting mouth that's moaning his name. He rocks his hips and the moan becomes a cry, a beautiful plea for action that worms itself into his ears, into his head, until all he can hear and feel are the melodic sighs of his lover. The tension builds up between them, Ryo's hungry for Ohkura's lips, so hungry he soon bites them hard, feeling the other's erection twitch right under him when he does, glad to feel the pain caused by the drummer's nails digging into the small of his back.

 

“Ouch. Ryo... It'll show...” The younger man whines a little, licking the few drops of blood lingering on his lower lip.

 

“I don't care.” Ryo laughs, as he gets rid of the shirt in his way and starts working on the drummer's skin-tight trousers. He has a slight shout of glee when he finally wins against all the annoying fabric and has his lover's body naked under him, their skin touching, velvety and hot, and he suddenly feels like nesting into the other's embrace for hours, days even, if only the world would let him. Ryo softly kisses the tiny brown dots all over the drummer's shoulder, following their weird pattern until he's licking at the enticing moles resting over the other's heart. “I need you too...” he whispers to the warm skin and Ohkura throws his head back with a pleasured sigh.

 

Then, everything is a blur to them, the sensation of their bodies joined together, the rhythm the drummer dictates to their hips, the sweat making their skin glisten under the strong lights of the neon lights. Ryo is out of breath, he's going crazy as his lover's strong hands are guiding his hips, as he finally feels Ohkura inside him, so hard and so thick he can't contain a phenomenal moan that no doubt has been heard by every other person in the building. His muscles hurt after the long hours of dancing they've been through today, but this delicious pain makes him feel more alive than ever.

 

He rides the other fiercely, staring into the clouded hazelnut irises, saying as much with the gentle rolling of his hips than with his gaze. He feeds on the beautiful sounds Ohkura makes, and in his head, in his heart, he can hear his mate sing _their_ song with his deepest voice, their anthem, and he knows that as long as this song will exist, they will exist.

 

“I'll always need you...” Ohkura finally says, his voice hoarse and broken as he comes deep within Ryo, embracing the frail silhouette with force. And this confession, those words murmured to him only, at the very moment he realizes they'll always be together, makes him reach ecstasy.

 

They're trying to breathe normally again, their chests are heaving in rhythm, but they smile into each other's skin and hair and the kisses they're stealing from time to time. This moment is perfect, more than any other moment they have shared.

 

“Tatsu?...” Ryo asks once he's rested his head on his lover's chest.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Didn't you say, earlier, that you were going to give Yasu a ride back to his place?”

 

“... Crap! I knew I had something to do. Do you think he's still waiting?”

 

“What a friend you make, really...” the guitarist snickers.

 

“Hmmm... Whose fault is it, I wonder... So, am I allowed to leave?”

 

“Only if you promise to come with me somewhere far from here after the tour. A vacation of some sorts...”

 

“I swear.” Ohkura tenderly kisses Ryo's forehead before taking a long breath in his ambergris scented hair. “Where will you take me, then?”

 

“How about we start with Okinawa?”

 


End file.
